Kenshin's Angels
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: AU. Loosely based on Charlie's Angels. Of course, its different. Kenshin is the boss of agents Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi. Lots of kickin ass.MA,KK,SM. Chapter 8 UP!
1. The Thief, The Hacker and The Conwoman

Okay. I am REALLY, REALLY bad.  
  
I am juggling three incomplete stories!!!  
  
NOT including this.  
  
Well, I hope that you would enjoy this pointless fanfiction that I, horribly, have not finished the plot yet. So maybe you can help me in the following chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I am not tired of writing this! Before I continue, let me share one of my diary entries with you.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I AM FED UP WITH STUPID FREAKIN' DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!! EVERYTIME I TRY TO GET ON WITH MY STORY I SUDDENLY REMEMBER THAT TO PROTECT MY MONEY I HAVE TO WRITE THIS:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
AND THAT JUST FREAKIN' PISSES ME OFF! MY TYPING ENERGY ALL WASTED AND THE FIRE TO WRITE THIS FRIGGIN' STORY EXTINGUISHED!  
  
MoonPhoenix.  
  
Sooo, yea, you get the whole damn point. And more typing energy is wasted with every word I ...oh forget it. BTW, this story is A+M, K+K, S+M.  
  
Kenshin's Girls: Chapter 1- The Theif, The Hacker and The Conwoman  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Megumi, you take care of all the surveillance cameras outside. I'll take care of the inside ones." Misao talked through the mini microphone outside the Artifact Museum.  
  
Megumi, in the van parked in the carpark, answered, "Will do. But be careful. Those things are super sensitive to movement."  
  
"Things are going to be OK, Megumi. Besides, you can't possibly handle the cameras inside, can't you? They are along with codes. One wrong try and you're dead."  
  
"But HACKING into them is what a HACKER should do. It's just a little harder, that's all."  
  
"It will take you more time. We can't afford to waste it. And it's getting late. I'm going in. All conversations will close. No noise."  
  
"Yes siree. Operation Sword, begin."  
  
`.`.`.`.`.`.`  
  
Confirming that Kaoru is in the back 'distracting' all existing guards, Makimachi Misao took a deep breath and walked in, knocking all the guards in the front door out cold.  
  
Makimachi Misao(19++), Kamiya Kaoru(21) and Takani Megumi(24) are the three angels of Himura Kenshin. Misao was nicknamed 'Midori Neko(Green Cat)' for her excellent feline grace and speed. And also for the eyes her opponents(mostly males) drool at before getting punched at. She also had the rare throwing skills of the ninja, which was deathly accurate. Her favourite throwing knives were the Japanese kunai. After all, she WAS Japanese. (A/N: All the characters, except maybe my own, are Japanese. I don't like it at all when people make them American when they have proper Japanese names. Although it is all in the fanfic.) She lives alone. Her family are all dead as casualties in a plane crash. The youngest AND shortest of the group, she was sure a talented fighter.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru, the conwoman, was a specialist in weapons of any kind. ANY kind. The different kinds of guns and their bullets, the length of each sword and the thickness of any kind of blade, she knows it all. But, she wasn't called a conwoman for nothing. She was beautiful, like all the Angels, but she has the sweetest mouth. She can talk anybody into ANYTHING. Even asking a full grown man to run around with four legs and bark like a dog naked. Yes, she tried that before, and it worked. She can talk a leopard out of its spots, a tiger out of its stripes. Just by telling a little lie. Or, if she is lucky, she needn't tell a lie at all. And her favourite weapon was the bokken, shich she mastered with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, a technique passed on by her father. She has a little brother, Yahiko.  
  
Takani Megumi is a little different. She isn't the best fighter, but she is the smartest of the trio. Getting her PHDs by the age of eighteen(I know that's practically impossible), she as a renowned genius doctor who can heal all wounds and illness in a short matter of time. The tallest and oldest, she is a beautiful charmer with the body of a killer model. The other side of her people don't usually see is a kind and caring doctor, unlike the bitch she usually acts as(I love Megumi. She's so...can't describe). She specializes in computer work, and can hack into the world's most private files if she tried, but Kenshin, of course, wouldn't let her. She is also a good gunwoman, and had a whole room of guns in the basement of her home.  
  
Himura Kenshin is the boss of the three killer women, which was not easy. They don't know what he looks like, how old he is. The only thing they know about him is that he is wealthy and just a sweet guy who wants to get rid of the trouble-causing pests. And also that he is a high-class swordsman who was known for a cross-scar on his cheek. And his god-like speed. Incredulously, he gives orders through a radio box. Hm.  
  
Misao casually walked into the building, absent-mindedly punching several poor security guards. Her prey was in the room after the long hallway. And along the hallway were ten armoured serveillance cameras, ready and waiting, with its annoying red light beeping now and then.  
  
'Here goes...' Misao thought, not daring to take a breath.  
  
Clad in a black leather suit she always wore, she silently crept across the doorway to the hall. 'Shit. The hallway floors are not carpeted.' Now quieter than ever, her green eyes glittered in the dark narrow room. Crouching, she began to creep inch by inch, until she reached near the other side of the room. She gave a happy inward cry as she samursalted to the next room.  
  
She saw it-a macnificent golden sword decorated with gems on the handle.  
  
With four burly men in front of it.  
  
Whistling at the measly challenge, she leapt out of the shadows and greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Come on boys, play with the kitty."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kaoru sighed at the boredom of the night. After defeating those two useless guards, she had nothing left to do but to wait for Misao to get the sword and get out of here.  
  
Then she saw a group of men walking out of the woods in the direction of the back gate which she was watching. They were talking about 'replacing Group A'.  
  
Ahh, she won't be so bored after all.  
  
.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.  
  
Sending a series of kicks into the last man's face, he fell limp onto the ground.  
  
"That's gotta give you a few broken bones," Misao smirked. Then she noticed the badge on the uniform of one of the men.  
  
"Kennai Kigure: Group A"  
  
"Holy shit! Don't tell me there is still a Group B!" She wondered aloud. At the very same moment, Kaoru knocked on the glass window of the room rapidly.  
  
Misao rushed to it, trying to understand the strange actions her friend was doing.  
  
"Uhh...2nd group...got...killed?" Misao arched an eyebrow.  
  
Sensing that her friend understood, Kaoru stopped pretending to slit her throat and pointed to the glowing artifact.  
  
Misao, now daring to speak, spoke to the microphone installed somewhere from her ear to her cheek.  
  
"Megumi, mission accomplished. Can you please unlock the glass case from there?"  
  
Megumi did it. She was in the control room of the building, with a poor man lying on the floor.  
  
"Yatta ze!" Misao got the 12 million sword with gloved hands and crept across the hall again, this time easier, as she knew where all the shadows dwelled.  
  
Coming out of the building, the three girls met and the gave each other a high-five for a job well done.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The next morning, the three girls waited for the radiobox to crackle.  
  
"Good morning Angels."  
  
"Good morning Kenshin." The three girls greeted.  
  
"Thank you very much for completing that mission, Angels. It was a crucial first-step to another quest. We had to get that sword before Shishio Inc. did. You examined the sword yesterday, didn't you, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Yes, Kenshin. It was an amazing 4 mm thin and 2 inches wide. Purely made of gold, except for a few minerals here and there(heavy!). There were carvings on the blade. They were very small and could only be seen under a magnifying glass. I wrote them all down." Kaoru replied happily.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-dono. These carvings are an ancient language that only one person in the whole world can understand and translate. And that person actually is my employee, only he got captured by Shishio. Your next mission is to rescue him. And then, you get to have some free time. Alright, Angels?"  
  
"Okay, Kenshin."  
  
"The captive's particulars are on the coffee table in front of the couch you are sitting on. I have to go now. Goodbye Angels!"  
  
"Goodbye Kenshin!" They chorused.  
  
Misao got the brown folder on the glass coffee table. She read its contents out loud.  
  
"Name: Daigoro (I don't know his surname) Age: 29 Occupation: Scientist and Archeaologist...And here is his picture." She showed it to everyone.  
  
A kind looking man with brown eyes which was covered with a pair a thick glasses looked up at them.  
  
"Operation Sword, over. Operation Rescue, here we come."  
  
^~^~^~^  
  
This is the end of the introduction. That was LONG. In my opinion. Anyway, particulars here:  
  
Makimachi Misao  
  
Age: 19++ Birthday: Unknown. Yes, she forgot her own birthday. Family: No one. Marital Status: Single, NOT looking Welfare: Poor, I guess Height: 5 feet 2 inches or, roughly 158 cm. Weight: 42 kg or about 84 pounds Home standard: A five-star apartment which is sponsered 99.999% by Kenshin. Hobbies: Kicking ass, training, skateboarding and punkish stuff Favourite Food: Eats everything that is edible. Favourite Animal: Cats Favourite Clothes: Usually casual Favourite Colour: Greenish blue  
  
Kamiya Kaoru  
  
Age: 21 Birthday: 24th July Family: Only one little brother, Yahiko Marital Status: Single Welfare: Fairly rich Height: 5 feet 4 inches, or roughly 162 cm Weight: 46 kg or about 92 pounds Home standard: A small dojo Hobbies: Teaching her brother Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, shopping Favourite Food: Anything she cooks, which sucks. Really. :P Favourite Animal: Dogs Favourite clothes: Usually quite girlish, but boyish when training and fighting Favourite Colour: Blue  
  
Takani Megumi:  
  
Age: 24 Birthday: 7th March Family: A distant cousin, Yutarou Marital Status: Single and looking Welfare: quite rich Height: 5 feet 8 inches or 172 cm( I know that is VERY tall) Weight: 51 kg or 102 pounds Home standard: A five-star apartment with no sponsering Hobbies: Shopping and modelling Favourite Food: Not too oily Favourite Animal: Fish Favourite Clothes: Revealing Favourite Colour: Blood Red  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
Age: Unknown Birthday: Unknown Family: Unknown Marital Status: Unknown Welfare: VERY VERY SUPER BILLIONAIRE Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Home standard: Unknown(I don't even know his address!) Hobbies: Work, work, and more work. Sometimes kendo. Favourite Food: Unknown Favourite Animal: Unknown Favourite Clothes: Unknown Favourite Colour: Unknown  
  
Done. Good Bye.  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	2. Operation: Rescue

Kenshin's Angels: Chapter 2- Operation Rescue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! The credits are below!  
  
Fanfiction.net was down, sorry for the late update. It's not that late, really.  
  
.  
  
Misao groaned and ignored the rapid rapping of her bedroom door. She knew it was Kaoru coming to wake her up(they had each other's house keys), but she seemed to have no strength to oblige. Tossing and turning, her breathing became heavier. She was drenched in cold sweat.  
  
The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a very angry Kaoru.  
  
"MISAO!! GET OUT OF THE FRIGGIN BED! WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR OPERATION:RESCUE-" She cut her sentence short when she saw the terrible state Misao was in.  
  
"MEGUMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
.  
  
"Misao! Stay in bed! You have a temperature of 40 degrees Celcius!" Megumi tried to calm down the struggling(rather weakly) Misao.  
  
"But...Operation:Rescue!...Have to be..." Misao, too tired to talk anymore, lay limp on her bed. Megumi sighed, turning around to look at a very concerned Kaoru.  
  
"It must be the rain when she went out to train. It was very heavy, and she came back thoroughly drenched. What now?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head at the itachi-musume. "Stupid girl."she said affectionally. "I guess we're on our own. The mission must be today, as most of the people of Shishio Incorporation is out for a meeting in Sydney. We have to make a totally new plan."  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
"So, Megumi, you go and take care of your usual business and I will do the rest. Trust me. My bokken and I are an invincible pair."  
  
"I'll roger that, Kaoru. But of you need any help, just say the words 'Invisible Hydra' through your mike. BE CAREFUL. Alright, get in, I'll enter after you take care of the outside ones. I don't want to get my coat dirty." Megumi said, perfectly sober.  
  
"Then don't wear the goddamned coat!" Kaoru sighed, exasperated. "Whatever. Wish me good luck!" She said, standing up from the cover of the bushes. Immediately, several men with guns attacked. Taking her long wooden sword, she swished a bit and all of them collapsed on the floor. One of them tried to blow the whistle which will attract the attention of more guards, bdut before he could even get a proper grip on it, Kaoru already knocked his head until he was fully unconscious. Megumi waited until Kaoru was totally out of sight in the building, then she entered the building.  
  
"Control Station...Where are you..." The plan for her is to get inside the control station and try and destroy all the cameras along with the film that had already captured them.  
  
"Ah! There it is. Hn, it's locked by a keypad. Are they stupid or what." Taking out a screwdriver and a few wires from her briefcase, she thought,  
  
'A hacker's gotta do what a hacker's gotta do.'  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
Kaoru perspired heavily. 'Mou sukoshi, Kaoru. You can do it.' She may not have the grace and speed of Misao, but she had the intelligence. Trying to remember the map she had memorized the day before, Kaoru exclaimed, "Omoi- dashita!(pronounced omoi-dashta. Means 'I remember!')"  
  
Setting her mind on Basement 1 of the building, she ran to the lift nearby. Too bad there was two guards in it. Oh well.  
  
_.-._.-_  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Almost done...Come on..." Megumi joined the wires together with the fake one. She had already disabled the alarm installed in it before it even made a sound(stares at broken pieces of a bell on the floor).  
  
"Alright!" Megumi exclaimed(softly, of course), "This is the easiest! It's like a surgery to connect all the blood vessels together. I AM a doctor after all." She screwed the cover back to the wall. She punched in the fake code she had created and the keypad beeped twice.  
  
"Access granted." The door slid open.  
  
.*.*.*.  
  
Kaoru kicked the two unconscious men out of the lift and pressed the 'close' button. She then pressed the button indicating 'B1'.  
  
Feeling the lift descend, she came out of it when the door slid open. Looking left and right with her bokken in hand, she took in her surroundings. It was an indoor pool with a bar on the side. Luckily it seemed closed, and there was not a soul in sight.  
  
Using the shimmering pool as a guide, she found a small switch. She pressed on it, holding her breath. Fortunately it lighted the bar and nothing else. She didn't want the place to be too bright. Walking around the big floor that harboured many corridors, she tried remembering the map again. "On the upper right corner when you come out of the lift..." Walking towards that direction(and passing through many narrow spaces), she was not surprised to see yet another guard. He was not difficult to put to sleep at all, as he was practically nodding his head in drowsiness. Shaking the old but strong wooden door, she found that it was locked by a metal padlock. Ignoring it, she walked some distance away and ran with all her might.  
  
"YAHHHH!!" Her battle cry shook the whole floor. She completely forgot about the other existing guards nearby. The door swung open, helpless under the wrath(or kick) of Kaoru.  
  
"Yo, I work for Himura Kenshin. I've come to save you. Don't fidget so much, will you?" Kaoru untied the poor stiff man.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, I was not strong enough, I...got caught..."  
  
"You explain to Kenshin. I am sure he will understand. Can you get up?"  
  
"I...guess." Daigoro's knees shook a little before he was able to steady himself. Grabbing his hand, Kaoru rushed out of the room.  
  
Running and running until she reached the pool, Kaoru was horrified to find ten soldiers that was armed with guns.  
  
'DAMMIT! I shouldn't have shouted that loudly!!' She thought, cursing her own carelessness.  
  
Looking around for a place to hide, she finally ducked under the bar, pulling Daigoro in too, milliseconds before the shooting of guns was heard. Wine and brandy splashed all over the place from their broken bottles. It was total chaos. The soldiers were coming closer and closer.  
  
She crouched, frightened, and managed to mutter out the words, just loud enough,  
  
"Invisible Hydra."  
  
*****  
  
"Yatta! All tapes washed and files deleted." Megumi wondered if she should help Kaoru, since she finished her share of work. She decided against it, as she knew Kaoru will be tough to beat.  
  
Then she heard the words.  
  
"Invisible Hydra."  
  
Pressing the button and running out of the control room, she prepared her gun. "Freak, it must be a real emergency to make Kaoru sound like that. And the background was so noisy, did they use a bomb or something?" She said to herself.  
  
Finally reaching the lift(she also memorized the map) , she pressed the down button several times, impatient.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
Kaoru heard the bullets coming closer and more forcefully. "Shit. They are using machine guns!" she muttered to herself. Crouching lower, she suddenly heard the communicating system in her ear crackle.  
  
"Are you all right, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin! Why are you..."  
  
"Kaoru, Misao has already told me that both of you went off by yourselves(through the radio box). It is dangerous, that it is. They even have a team of soldiers on guard."  
  
"Yeah, I figured."  
  
"What?! Did they attack you?!" Kenshin said urgently. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin. I am all right. Only I hope that I WILL be all right. They are moving towards me, I am hiding under the cover of a feeble BAR. I have already asked for help from Megumi."  
  
Then she said suddenly, "I'm scared, Kenshin."  
  
She widened her eyes at her own words. She actually said something like that, especially to her boss, somebody she never saw, much less know about! Kaoru expected Kenshin to laugh at her, or scold her.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. I believe you can do it."  
  
Kaoru's eyes welled at his words. Kenshin was so sweet! "H...hai!"  
  
Just then, the lift door opened, and out came Megumi, with one of her hands in the pockets of her coat, and the other holding out a gun.  
  
"Kaoru! Wherever you are, GET INSIDE THE POOL RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Kaoru nodded with understanding. If she got in the pool, the chances of getting a serious injury was less.  
  
Carrying Daigoro with all her might, Kaoru tossed him into the pool.  
  
"UUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Daigoro flung his arms frantically before a big splash was heard.  
  
Kaoru took the chance of the sudden distraction and dived into the pool from the bar top. The soldiers immediately started shooting the water, not even caring that they were missing everytime.  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Mataku. You guys are like terminators. You attack everything you see that is moving."  
  
The 'terminators' spun around, and tried to take aim, but before they could even pull the trigger, ten shots were fired, and all ten shots got their target. Except one.  
  
Megumi frowned. "Kaoru! I missed the head of one! He's still alive! Get out of the pool, he's gonna pull you down!"  
  
Kaoru was too tired(because of Daigoro) and she struggled in the water, trying to pull the swirly-eyed Daigoro towards the end of the pool. The soldier flung himself into the water and reached Kaoru in an instant.  
  
"Sorry, Daigoro, but I'm going to let go." Kaoru muttered before facing the soldier. He put his hands on top of her head and dunked her into the water, intending to drown her. Kaoru struggled with all her might, but she still sank.  
  
'Air...I'm going to die...'  
  
Kaoru then remembered Kenshin's kind words.  
  
"I believe you can do it."  
  
That woke her up. She dived and pulled the soldier down instead, with his legs. He gasped and struggled. Kaoru saw that he had a pocket knife strapped onto his clothes, and he was reaching for it. Kaoru snached it from him and stabbed him with it. The pool was dyed red, but she still continued stabbing, not forgetting the pain she got through while she was underwater and unable to breathe for so long.  
  
She finally stopped stabbing and went to search for Daigoro. He was hiding behind Megumi.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME??!!" Kaoru shouted to Megumi, who was smirking.  
  
"'Cos I knew you could do it. Good job, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru melted at what Megumi said. "I guess we should be going then?"  
  
"Yep. Don't forget to take that wimp with us. He caused us all this trouble."  
  
"H-Hey!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
When they got back, they were surprised to see a very sweaty Misao training in the hall.  
  
"Misao! You..You've recovered!" Kaoru stared, her mouth hanging open in utter amazement.  
  
"Oh, hi! Mission accomplished? Oh Kaoru, you look MESSY! And WET! What happened?"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!! I WAS ATTACKED BY SHARDS OF GLASS AND SPILLING ALCOHOL AND ALMOST DROWNED AND YOU ASK ME 'WHAT HAPPENED'??? OH, THIS IS SICK! I'M SUCH A LOUSY AGENT! I CAN'T EVEN SURVIVE WITHOUT THE HELP OF OTHER PEOPLE!" Kaoru exploded.  
  
"No, that's not true. Hora(look), Daigoro has survived this without even a scratch on his body. You protected him well, Kaoru. And everyone needs help from other people sometimes. You are not lousy." Misao pointed out.  
  
Kaoru blinked, and looked at Daigoro. True to Misao's words, not a single injury dwelled on him. Kaoru suddenly smiled, and laughed. The other angels laughed with her.  
  
Kaoru then realized how lucky she was to have such good people in her life.  
  
!__!_!_!!_!_!  
  
Kenshin monitored them through the video camera installed in the hall. He was sitting on his own office, quite far away from Japan and watching the monitoring television. In fact, he was in Shanghai, attending a few business meetings and checking some things up.  
  
Laughing softly along with the girls(even though they did not know it), Kenshin set his eyes on only one. The glossy black-haired agent that earned his respect. And something else. He watched her intently, watched her smiling face and heard her tinkling laugh through the headphones.  
  
"Yo Kenshin. You're practically drooling at that jou-chan." A black shadow came out from nowhere. Kenshin turned around and acknowledged his prescence.  
  
"Ah, Sano, what brings you here?"  
  
"When are you going back to Japan? I'm dying of boredom here."  
  
"Oh, about next week. I'll be done by then."  
  
"Okay. By the way, the gal with foxy eyes is pretty hot."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, end of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Gomen. But here are the review credits:  
  
Deathblade: Thanks for the compliment! I hoped it won't be too messy. I think this chapter is very messy, though.  
  
La Uno Bonita: Hi! Thanks! It was good work? By the way, your penname is really special.  
  
flyingangel777: YEAH! It is always down. I guess its because they are updating stuff. They have a valid reason, I guess. The reason I did not give up on this site is that I really love it like hell.  
  
chris: I know! I have reasons for it, I guess. I am really sorry they have not come out that much yet. Especially Aoshi. REALLY SO SORRY!!!!  
  
kongkun: Thanks a lot for your informative review! Sano came out, only abit, and I think Aoshi is going to be out next chapter. REALLY sorry if you are disappointed. Megumi's favourite colour is blood red because that is her lipstick colour!=) Besides, I think she looks good in red. And about the weight, I was blabbering rubbish. Sorry. Hehe.  
  
Nicky: Thank you for your compliment! I hope I didn't take too much time on this chappy. Did you like it?  
  
Iron Mouse: Yes, I was also wondering why nobody based Rurouni Kenshin on the Angels. So I created one myself! Hope it's not too horrible. Thanks!  
  
LTP: I have not watched it, but I am writing this fic anyway:P! I know the name's funny.  
  
merlegirl: Like, RIGHT NOW! MUAHAHAHAHHA!!! Ahem. Sorry. Heheh. Thanks!  
  
Everybody, R+R! Sorry for any typos! 


	3. Meeting of Souls

Kenshin's Angels: Chapter 3: Meeting of Souls  
  
Hello! This is MoonPhoenix again! And again the credits are below!  
  
Disclaimer: FINE! SUE ME! But let me sue my Physical Education teacher first. Nah, just kidding. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
By the way, which fic do you want me to update first? I got this idea from Kitten Kisses and I really think it is a good idea, to update what people want. Kitten Kisses's stories ROCK! You may only choose ONE.  
  
Candidate One= Kenshin's Angels  
  
Candidate Two= Fear Factor With A RK Twist  
  
Candidate Three= Heavenly Hell  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kenshin looked out of the plane from the small window. Sanosuke was snoring beside him on the first-class seat of NorthWest Airlines.  
  
"Hello, this is the captain speaking. We will be landing in five minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and do not leave your seats until the seat belt light has gone off. Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Kenshin obediently snapped his seat belts together and did the same for the half-awake Sanosuke.  
  
"Na, Kenshin...(Yawn), you will be tellin' your agents about the Shanghai trip, right?"  
  
"Aa, Sano. Only this time, it's...  
  
Face to face."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Misao looked at Megumi. Megumi looked at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Misao. And so on.  
  
"ARRRRRGHH!!!! FINE! I'LL GO BUY LUNCH!!" Kaoru jumped out from her couch and snatched the wallet away from the table. Not to mention she slammed the door.  
  
Megumi and Misao shook their heads.  
  
"Rabid, as usual."  
  
___________  
  
Kaoru took big, blind elephant stomps all the way to the convenient store. "Mataku...!! Those stupid pigs of friends...Making me-OOF!"  
  
Kaoru didn't realize she had knocked into someone. Muttering embarrased apologies, she quickly picked up her wallet and ran away as fast as she could.  
  
But not fast enough not to catch a glimpse of red hair.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"It's so sweltering hot these days..." Kaoru sighed. She thought she'd go to Starbuck's for a cup of ice coffee.  
  
Entering the air-conditioned cafe, Kaoru smiled happily as she set her stuff on the table and plopped herself onto the comfortable seating. Not long after she ordered, though, her happy thoughts were interuptted by a,  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, may I know if there is anybody sitting on this seat?" The same red hair tumbled down in front of her.  
  
"A...Aa," Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. Somehow, his voice sounded familiar, and the way of speaking reminds her of...  
  
"Oro? You are the girl from just now!" The man exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean THAT? Uh, well, yes..."Kaoru blushed at her clumsiness.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kenshin went looking around for a seat in the crowded café. He needed time to think about the girl he ran into-Kaoru, before he could meet any agent.  
  
She saw me. She saw me. She saw me.  
  
Finally spotting an empty seat, he ventured, "Excuse me, Miss, may I know if there is anybody sitting on this seat?" When the girl looked up from her thoughts, Kenshin almost gasped and said something he shouldn't say. Instead, he quickly faked, "Oro? You are the girl from just now!" It was Kaoru!!!!!!  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean THAT? Uh, well, yes..." Her pretty face blushed. After I ordered my mocha coffee, we sat in silence. Of course we should. After all, we are just...  
  
Strangers.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'Oh my god. That red-haired hunk is freakin' HOT!'  
  
Kaoru's thoughts just stayed there, and she barely noticed when the ice coffee she ordered was actually hot chocolate(how lame).  
  
"Ahem." His beautiful(feminine) voice was heard.(She still could not remember where she heard it from!)  
  
"Ano...I am an employee at OpinionSurveys, would you please spare five minutes and answer a few questions?"  
  
'How FAKE could that be??' Kenshin thought, sweatdropping. Even so, she bought it.  
  
"Sure...Okay."  
  
"Uh...(how the hell am I going to do this) your job will be kept confidential, but this survey is to measure the ratio of Tokyo citizens who LIKE their jobs and Tokyo citizens who DISLIKE their jobs. So, um, the first question is...Do you like your job(DUH)?"  
  
Kaoru answered without hesitation, "Of course."  
  
"The reason, may I ask? Like, the people, the environment, the experiences?"  
  
"The people there are GREAT. Especially the other two whom I work with. The environment is...how do I put it...luxurious. And the experiences are wonderful. You know, excitement, laughter, and tears."  
  
"Okay, thank you very much for your time. Oh, I've got to go now." Kenshin gulped down the rest of his mocha and bowed. Then he ran off, bowing all the while.  
  
"I wonder how he manages to bow while walking and not fall..." Kaoru muttered out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Itadakimasu!" The three angels chorused. They separated their wooden chopsticks(you know, in take outs in Asian countries there is usually a pair of wooden chopsticks which are stuck together and you have to snap them apart) and began to eat.  
  
"You want my salmon?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about my teriyaki-"  
  
Suddenly, the door of the office opened, and a head of one of the secretaries popped in.  
  
"Angels, make yourselves presentable. Our boss wants to have a meeting."  
  
"Why? He won't see us anyway-would he?"  
  
"Yes he will. Only a few people will be there to discuss a serious issue. The meeting will start at"-looks at watch-"about an hour's time. Good luck." And she left the room.  
  
The three angels stared at each other for about forever. Then Misao woke up.  
  
"HURRY!!! HURRY!!! WE'RE GONNA MEET THE BOSS, GEDDIT??? WE'RE GONNA MEET KENSHIN!!!" She jumped up and made a beeline for the door.  
  
"Wait! We're coming!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wearing their best clothes(for Misao, its just a T-shirt and jeans), Misao, Kaoru and Megumi tiptoed in front of the door of the meeting room. Taking a deep breath, they walked in.  
  
No one was inside.  
  
"Argh! I knew this was a scam!!" Misao stamped her foot onto the floor.  
  
The secretary answered, trembling. "But, Miss, it is confirmed that the boss will arrive fifteen minutes LATER."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Misao sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of her head cutely. They sat around the oval-shaped table and waited.  
  
5 minutes.  
  
10 minutes.  
  
Then the door clicked open.  
  
And a spiky haired guy entered, followed by Daigoro, then a young man with a firey ponytail.  
  
Kaoru was the first to gasp. The man from Starbuck's!  
  
"Hello Angels. If you cannot recognize my voice, I am Himura Kenshin, the one that has been giving you orders through a radiobox." Kenshin grinned sheepishly.  
  
The Angels just stared. Kaoru could not believe her ears. The man, the HUNK, who was dressed so casually during their talk earlier that day is wearing a business suit right now. With a tie. And a bonus of neat hair.  
  
The three was marvelling at his features: His violet, gentle eyes, his red, long hair, his strong but fairly short build, and most of all, his cross- shaped scar on his left cheek. Only Megumi was staring and the spiky-haired guy, who winked at her.  
  
"G-good evening, Kenshin," They managed. Kenshin just gave back the greeting and smiled at Kaoru. They had an understanding conversation with their eyes.  
  
'So THAT's why he asked me about my job.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"May I introduce: This is Sanosuke, my faithful friend mechanic, this is, as you all know, Daigoro. You did rescue him, didn't you?"  
  
Misao shook her head, while the others nodded.  
  
"Oh well. Anyway, today's meeting is very important as I am going to tell you the reasons of the recent missions." He paused for a while, then continued. "There is a Chinese secret society that is trying to sell weapons illegally. Like, the black market. And they currently have two out of the three swords. We took one before they did. The secret society is now in Shanghai, the place where they first started off. So, I am very sorry, but what I want you to do is go undercover at Shanghai. I am very sorry that you cannot have the vacation I promised." Kenshin cast an adorable 'I am sorry' grin.  
  
"That's very much okay, Kenshin. We can have our vacation there!" Megumi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Himura!" Misao voiced, forgetting to call Kenshin's first name.  
  
"Oro, Misao-dono? You don't have to be so formal with me, please call me Kenshin."  
  
"Ahaha, I guess I just can't get used to seeing you face to face. It's like, you're a different person, and I just got to know you! Can I call you Himura instead? Really!" Misao giggled. Kenshin sweatdropped, nodding his head. "I guess." Then he continued, "By the way, the ancient language on the swords are not for nothing. It gives you some clues on the last artifact: A priceless pearl called the Venom Orb. It somehow produces deadly poison in the core of the pearl. So if you want any weapon, this Venom Orb is the best. The secret society is finding ways to extract the poison in the pearl without breaking it using a few specimens, and if I am not wrong, they are almost succeeding. So the carvings on the sword gives you hints on the location of that amazing AND dangerous artifact. They are planning to make millions by selling that pearl AND the never-ending poison in it. The secret society will then sell the sword and again make more money. These acts are despicable!"  
  
The rest nodded their heads angrily. "Himura, when do we start our mission?!" Misao asked, clenching her fists in anger. She would NOT let that stupid society succeed!  
  
"Next week. Train hard, everybody."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Ken-san, what's the plan?" Megumi sipped her champagne in the private jet belonging to Kenshin, of course. They were on their way to Shanghai.  
  
"Bai Hu(White Tiger, the name of the Chinese secret society) is holding a fancy party in celebration of getting the second sword. At the end of the party they are going to display it for all to see and admire. Too bad we are going to steal it before that." Kenshin and the rest of them smirked.  
  
"The people invited all have some sort of relation with Bai Hu. Either they are sponsers, or they are other secret societies. Most of them are Chinese, so you had better use your language skills. Some of them speak Japanese, though...Kaoru-dono!" He said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru widened her eyes from her glass of red wine.  
  
"You will go undercover as Shinodoi Matoki, a twenty-seven year old businesswoman who sponsered for the funds that made the party possible. Actually, I was the one who did it, but they never will know."  
  
"Megumi-dono, you will go as Furukai Tomoi, 26 years old. A highly regarded professor who is interested in the sword. You shall go with Sano. He knows what he's supposed to do."  
  
"HUH?!!!!!! WHY AM I OLDER THAN MEGUMI??" Kaoru yelled, a vein popping in her temple."  
  
"Ano...Misao-dono will act as Teiko Mae, a twenty year old genius who may be able to decipher the language. Anyway you know the basics now, Daigoro- san taught you, didn't he?" Misao nodded.  
  
"Now, I shall provide you will vital information about the members of the Bai Hu. Yukishiro Enishi is the leader of the secret society. He is very young; only in his mid-twenties. A picture of him is here," Kenshin held up the file he was reading from. A smirking white-haired man with amazing turquoise(sp?) eyes. Yet, those eyes are really creepy. It was barely covered by a pair of small glasses.  
  
"Huh? Isn't he supposed to be dark and menacing and full of scars? He doesn't look as bad as I thought..." Misao quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru and Megumi sweatdropped.  
  
"Yare yare. Well, Enishi may look young, but he is VERY intelligent, and not to mention powerful. He started his own business at the age of fourteen. I guess there is no need to tell you how rich he is. His sister, Tomoe, died, so I guess that's why he is so...psychotic. It's all...my fault." Kenshin's eyes turned downcast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I killed Tomoe."  
  
A gasp was heard, then more gasps. Eyes widened. Hearts stopped.  
  
"It was all my fault. I was only fifteen, and Tomoe was my wife. She was bethrothed to me. We lived a normal life until Enishi came. He was very angry because I stole Tomoe from him. He was only eleven then, but he challenged me into a fight. Tomoe did not want us to kill ourselves, so she got inbetween us just as I was about to slash Enishi with my sword. I-I can not hide my guilt. I am very very sorry for Enishi. At first, I tried to be nice. I offered a partnership. Instead he declared an all out war."  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes glistened with tears. "Oh Kenshin, it must be so hard for you! And Enishi must have been really lonely." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, shocked.  
  
"You don't have to cry!" Kenshin said, horrified.  
  
"So-Sorry..." Kaoru muttered. "Go on. I mean, the information."  
  
Kenshin bit his lip. "I guess we should stop here. We are in Shanghai already."  
  
The others blinked, then realized that the jet had landed smoothly onto the ground. They began to walk down the steps onto the runway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Misao, Kaoru, lets go for some serious shopping!" Megumi cheered. Kaoru nodded, but Misao groaned. After all, shopping wasn't her thing. "Hey Misao, don't be such a party pooper. Besides, didn't you see the absolute disaster Kenshin wanted us to WEAR for the party next week? Seriously, he doesn't have any taste in women's clothes AT ALL. Considering he was married-" Megumi stopped her rambling short and looked at Kaoru. She was blinking normally. 'Thank God, she did not hear what I said.' Megumi prayed thankfully to the heavens. Both Megumi and Misao knew that the story of Kenshin's past love pained Kaoru a lot. 'Wait a minute, Kenshin did not even love Tomoe! She was just bethrothed to him, and Enishi was angry because Tomoe did not spend any time with him anymore! Tomoe MAY have had feelings for Kenshin, but there was no love in those eyes of Kenshin when he told the story. There was only extreme guilt and sadness. That's IT! Kaoru has an absolute chance!' Megumi was going crazy with her thoughts that was too far away from the main point.  
  
"He-LOOOOO, Megumi-san, are you still there?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow as she waved at Megumi.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sure! Let's get ready for the shopping trip, shall we? I heard from Tae(the secretary. For your information, Kenshin has another headquarters at Shanghai and Tae is his secretary who is good friends with the girls.) that there is a mega sale at the nearest shopping mall! I can't WAIT to go there!" The foxy doctor told them. They opened the door of the hotel where they were enjoying a Sunday afternoon. Monday was the big day, the day of the party. Or rather, the night of the party. They pressed the lift button, got down to the basement, got into Megumi's temporary red Ferrari and drove off, talking all the way. Except Misao, who was mumbling about how much she'd rather train than go to some stupid crowded place full of weird stuff(clothes).  
  
When they arrived, the threesome walked into the automatic doors and to the lady's section. There they were just about to walk into the boutique when they saw the person behind its counter.  
  
An exact replica of Tae. (Guess who.)  
  
"TAE?! Why are you here? Aren't you working at Kenshin's company already?" Kaoru asked, shocked.  
  
"Ara! It is the three girls whom my sister has always talked fondly about!" 'Tae' smiled. "I am sorry if I have confused you in any way, but I am Sae, Tae's twin sister. IDENTICAL twin sister(as if they don't know already). Tae IS working for Kenshin, but I am working here. Kenshin knows me though, and he has asked me for a favour. I am to pick out the most glamourous clothes here since he does not know how to choose, and that you didn't seem to like what he picked yesterday. I have done so, and the clothes are in another room. If you would please follow me." Sae walked out of the counter and led them into a big room with dozens of beautiful clothes hanging, waiting to be chosen. Megumi's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much, Sae. You have done a much better job than Kenshin."  
  
And so they started choosing. (Just for laughs, Misao's code name is Mae. That makes Tae, Sae, and Mae. This happened totally because of mere coincidence.:P)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Monday evening, and the three girls are preparing for the big night.  
  
Kaoru was in an extravagant prussian blue gown which was totally covered with beads of the same colour. After the mid length of the dress it was all fluffed up with light blue lace. It had spaghetti straps and a huge sapphire necklace hung from her neck. A pair of matching earrings dangled happily on her ears while the make-up artist applied heavy make-up on her so that she looked twenty-seven. Even after much protesting to a certain red-haired, he still insisted that she be 'Matoki', as Megumi was better off being 'Tomoi', for she really had a professor degree. The Ph.D, remember?  
  
Meanwhile Megumi was having a fabulous time dressing herself up. Kenshin had requested that she did, because she had more appearance knowledge than all the make-up artists put together. She wore a macnificent strapless blood red dress which was made of heavy velvet, but she didn't mind. It reached all the way to the ground and trailed behind her, even if she was wearing red heels. Red eyeshadow and lipstick made the effect amazing, but it was only completed when a ruby choker with matching stud earrings were added. Sanosuke in a tux really made them the ideal 'Hollywood' couple.  
  
Misao wasn't having any problems being beautiful despite her boyish nature. Her famous protest, 'Who said I don't have sex appeal?' was proven at last. She was wearing a glamourous silk 'qipao'(chinese style dress, my favourite) that was black with an embroided silver-green lined dragon on it. As the dress was all the way up to her neck, she had no necklace. The 'qipao' was sleeveless. It complimented every curve that the other angels thought she didn't have(poor Misao). It wasn't fluffy like Kaoru's or very long like Megumi's, but it was just right, reaching her feet. She had on a pair of large loop earrings(she had to pierce her ears right there and then) and muliple bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was done up in her usual plait, but the long plait was fixed into a bun leaving nice wisps of dark hair framing her heart-shaped face. She had only a little pink lipstick and powder on her cheeks plus a VERY little amount of light blue eyeshadow. All in all, she looked like a bombshell, but she didn't know it, although she had never felt so...dazzling in her life, she was too poor to afford such things.  
  
At last, eight o'clock came, and the angels sat in different limousines(sp?). They set off after going through their plan again. Misao was to do most of the work. She has to clear the path to the sword for the rest to pass comfortably, as she was considered the best fighter. The sword would be located at Enishi's room before being exhibited. It was heavily guarded, but not anything Misao can't handle. Then when Misao is inside, she would find the sword in a glass case. A locked glass case. It doesn't matter, because a glass case can be broken afterwards. Then Kaoru comes in. She is the strongest, so she will help Misao in carrying the case carefully and lowering it down from the window to the waiting Sanosuke. Megumi will then drive the glass case to the headquarters and back. This operation will occur at exactly 9 o'clock. Everything is very carefully planned. It is foolproof.  
  
Or that's what they thought.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Megumi walked in first, with Sanosuke's arm looped to hers. Both of them were in absolute bliss.  
  
Then came Kaoru, who was accompanied by two burly bodyguards who actually worked for Kenshin.  
  
Next was Misao, who went in alone.  
  
The three beautiful ladies went their separate ways, pretending not to know each other. Megumi had Sano to flirt with, and Kaoru had the bodyguards to mumble to, but Misao was all alone.  
  
All alone.  
  
'It had always been this way,' Misao thought as she sipped champagne, 'My parents died when I was three. Then next was my grandfather when I was sixteen. Then Kenshin hired me because of my ninja skills which I got from my grandfather. Though old, he was a very good teacher. I remember vaguely somebody else, but it was a long long time ago, when I was just adopted by my grandfather. He had a disciple. He was gone just months after I lived with them. He, and I remember four others. They went away to an unknown place...to train...what was his name again? A-Ao...I really can't remember. Then after Jiya died I was alone. Kaoru and Megumi are sister-like friends, but I just can't fill up the void I had all these years. I may act all cheery, but only my real friends know what I am thinking. Am I destined to remain alone for my whole life? Will I still have that hole in my heart when I breathe my last breath?'  
  
Misao sighed. She was so short, so childish and immature. Look at Kaoru's excellent figure. Look at Megumi's sophisticated nature.  
  
Misao had neither these things.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"  
  
Misao looked up, awakening from her reverie. Her blue eyes met turquoise ones.  
  
(HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS AOSHI, DIDN'T YOU?? Or maybe you didn't. Oh well.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enishi walked around the bright and macnificent dancing hall, talking to somebody every now and then. Everytime a lady asked him for a dance, he politely obliged, but he never asked a lady to dance with him.  
  
Until he saw HER.  
  
Clad in the most beautiful dress ever, the girl-no-woman in it was ten times more beautiful. She had the most sorrowful expression in her face. The expression of loneliness, which reminded him so much of himself. She was in deep thought, sipping champagne, glass by glass. There was already three empty glasses on the table beside her, and it looks like she was about to add another one into the collection.  
  
'Strange,' Enishi thought. 'She's not a tad bit drunk.' Most women would be swaggering about and muttering nonsensical words. But she kept on thinking. And drinking(it rhymes).  
  
He walked up to her and took out his hand.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, but may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" Enishi asked in his most gentlemanly manner in Chinese.  
  
She looked up, and met his gaze.  
  
She had the most expressive green-blue eyes. It sparkled with surprise, then dimmed with uncertainty. Finally it closed with happiness and she opened her mouth. "Wo hen le yi('It is my pleasure' in Chinese)!" her voice was clear and refreshing. It was bursting with joy. But why was she looking so sad just now? It didn't make sense.  
  
A waltz started and they started dancing slowly. Other people murmered to each other. Why was Enishi dancing with somebody so happily? The other women went green with envy, and the men wanted to dance with Misao too.  
  
Misao danced with Enishi for a long time. She was really surprised when Enishi actually asked her to dance! Did he know about their plan somehow? Because he couldn't possibly have done it out of mere entertainment.  
  
"I did not remember inviting anyone as beautiful as you," Enishi spoke in Chinese again.  
  
"Ah, nin bu xiao de? Wo de ming zi shi Teiko Mae. Wo shi ri ben ren.(Ah, you don't know? My name is Teiko Mae. I am Japanese.)" Misao smiled a 'I am Teiko Mae' smile.  
  
"Teiko Mae...Wo di que you yao qing nin('nin' is a polite way of saying 'you' in Chinese).(Teiko Mae...Yes, I did invite you.)"  
  
"Ah, bu hao yi si, wo gai zou le.(Excuse me, I have to leave.)" Misao smiled again and bowed. She then walked casually to the direction of the women's restroom. Which was also the direction of the Enishi's office, her real destination. When she was sure she was out of sight of everybody, she ran as fast as the dress could let her. She was freakin' late! Desperately trying to find Enishi's quarters, Misao then realized that she read the time wrongly and that she still had two minutes left. Climbing up the stairs, she looked around the quiet corridors.  
  
'Yatta! I found it!!!' Misao happily thought as she approached a door that said 'Yukishiro Enishi'.  
  
And two guards that could win first prize in bodybuilding.  
  
"Uh...Hi, you mean this isn't the way to the lady's room?" Misao innocently asked.  
  
"DUH no, you weasel! Get lost!" The guards menacingly growled. Misao was instantly pissed off. 'WEASEL?????!!' A vein popped in her head. By the next two seconds they were lying on the floor, with blood all over the place. Misao huffed and stepped in. The room was big and creepily dark. She was about to walk over to the other side when her radio suddenly crackled. "Misao! Megumi here. Be careful of the red laser beams all over the place. It's kind is Model 0025. Nothing you can't handle. By the way, Sanosuke and I are already waiting outside. You DO remember Model 0025, right? Kenshin actually bought those things for you to practice! All the way until Model 0038!"  
  
"Yes yes yes...I remember. Whew, lucky you told me. I almost forgot." Misao laughed/whispered.  
  
"You can LAUGH about these things, but I can't. Now get to work and good luck." The radio became silent.  
  
Little did she know that across the big room there was a figure, ready to pounce.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shinomori Aoshi was minding his own business guarding the sword in Enishi's room when he heard two painful knocks in two seconds flat and the door getting picked. He immediately straightened, then relaxed again. Whatever that burglar was doing, it wasn't going to work. The laser beams are going to set the alarm right away. He watched the door open slowly. Then a small figure stepped in. Small enough to be a female. Aoshi almost doubled up in shock. Almost. What would a woman be doing here? And what about the guards? Aoshi stopped wondering so much and waited for the alarm to sound. It seems like she did not see him, as the room was too dark. But he saw her perfectly because of the light coming from the ajar door where she was standing. However, he could not get a clear view. Aoshi looked out of the window that he was standing in front of. Too bad he didn't look down, or else he would have seen Sanosuke.  
  
Ten seconds passed.  
  
Surprised that the alarm had not rung yet, Aoshi turned back. Eyes widening, he noticed that the girl was crossing the room with perfect grace and ease. Her legs lifted at exactly the right spot, and her arms crossed just barely over the invisible laser beam. The dress she was wearing seemed to have long slits, so that her legs can easily move. In less than three minutes, she had crossed over the 'Model 0025' laser beam alarm.  
  
"Whew!" Misao sighed in relief. Then she noticed a dark shadow looming over her.  
  
"YAHHH!!!"  
  
Aoshi quirked an eyebrow. Under the dim moonlight, he could see roughly what she looked like. For one, she was small, and she had big shiny green eyes that looked like the sea. She didn't look like normal women, but she looked amazingly innocent, and did not look like she had just broken a world record(I mean, going throught those scary invisible laser beams all over the place in less than 3 minutes IS a record). Aoshi guessed that she was about 18.  
  
Misao blinked at the big shadow which did not look like a shadow anymore. He had cold blue eyes that went right through her, sending chills down her spine. Reacting quickly, she took the nearby glass case with the sword in it and threw it down to Sanosuke("Hey weasel! I almost missed it!").  
  
"Kaoru! Don't come in! It's dangerous!!" Misao cried through her radio.  
  
"Since when were our missions safe?!" Kaoru retorted through hers.  
  
"Whatever, just don't come! Trust me!"  
  
By then Aoshi had already took out both of his kodachis.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" His deep, quiet voice asked Misao.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you that!" Misao went on to her fighting stance.  
  
"Okay, it's your choice." Aoshi attacked. Misao ducked, but Aoshi's punches(he did not use his kodachis because Misao is a woman. He never really expected her to fight) were too fast for Misao to fight normally.  
  
'This girl is not that bad after all...' Aoshi thought when he noticed that none of his punches had got the target...yet.  
  
"OW!!" Misao clutched her stomach, yelling in pain.  
  
"STOP!!" Somebody shouted from the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear reviewers, thank you so much for your support:  
  
Queen of Shadows: Haha, thanks a lot! I will make it a point to read 'Saitoh's Angels'. I tried to make this fic lighthearted, as I don't like too much angst. Do you? Well, Aoshi's here! By the way, lots of people said that they had never seen another rurouni kenshin angel fic, so you may want to correct them on that! =)  
  
Fangirl 133: Thanks so much for reviewing and liking my story! I like people who actually tell the author what they feel about the story, good or bad.  
  
kenshin-mine- Yo, thanks man! Your shout made my day!  
  
kenshin-mine: No problem! Keep it up!  
  
dadsnavygirl831: Me too! Have you? Chappie 3's HERE!!! Sorry I took so long! Please review again!  
  
Hi-iam: You're merlegirl? Cool! Sorry I didn't update sooner lol!  
  
chris37: Yea, Megumi's darn smart, but Kenshin's smarter! Does that make sense? Thanks!  
  
flyinangel777: Thank you for loving it! It's okay! I have my own idea on roughly what to write, thanks! Unfortunately, this is the only fic I am having luck on. Hehe. I will try to update the others. Soon.  
  
Johanna Gen: Wow, cool name! Thanks!  
  
Nicky9: Hi again! Thanks so much! I did put a long time on this particularly long chapter! As you can see, Tomoe is in the story, but Kenshin and Tomoe love each other more as siblings than husband and wife, can you see? So she did not want to see both of her loved ones fighting, so she made a fatal effort to stop them.  
  
Iron Mouse: Cool! Thanks! Sometimes I am lazy to sign in too but...Oh well. I would love to have that picture if I could lol!  
  
Ice Demoness: Your name is great! I am trying to add more juicy stuff to my story right now, k?  
  
With lots of love and thanks,  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	4. Make It Ignorant

Kenshin's Angels: Chapter 4: Make That Ignorant  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not have money. I have this fanFICTION.  
  
Thank you for all your lovely, LOVELY reviews!!! Thanks are below.  
  
~~**~*~*~*~*~***~  
  
"STOP!" A voice boomed from the doorway.  
  
Aoshi and Misao stopped their fighting and looked at the intruder(Ah, a scene similar to that when Saitou and Kenshin were fighting in the anime).  
  
It was Yukishiro Enishi.  
  
"Teiko-san...Who are you?" Enishi walked towards them after he had unlocked the laser security. Aoshi sighed and stepped back. Although he WAS working for Enishi temporarily on behalf of the Oniwabanshuu, they were good friends and had no formalities.  
  
Misao didn't answer. She glared. Her glare clearly said 'Back Off!'.  
  
Enishi looked startled(I'm starting to make him sound like a wimp). "Who do you work for, and why did you take the sword?" He said in a firm voice, unsheathing his hidden katana.  
  
"I can't, and I WON'T tell you!" Misao spat back, and went back to her fighting stance.  
  
"That is the stance of a ninja ...If you surrender and give me back the sword NOW, I shall not kill you, whoever you are." Enishi cautiously spoke.  
  
"HAH! Surrender? I, Midori Neko, NEVER surrenders!" Before anyone could react, she was sitting on the window frame, ready to jump. Half of her body was bathed in moonlight. Giving a smirk, she said, "Sorry for the rudeness. Ja ne!" Misao waved and leapt off the 20-meter height, diving while shouting, "TORI-ATAMAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Sanosuke got a grip of himself and caught her before she could touch the ground.  
  
"ITACHI-MUSUME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!!!" Sano yelled. Misao pouted and mumbled, "Sorry, Tori-atama..."  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain glided across her stomach. "Ugh!" Misao clutched it tightly and felt crimson liquid drip from her mouth. Kaoru and Megumi rushed out of the car and gently led Misao into the vehicle. Together, they drove off.  
  
The two men stared at the disappearing outline of the car in the slightly foggy night.  
  
"Midori Neko..." Someone said softly.  
  
(It is up to you to choose which one said that, it is of no affect to the original plot.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the headquarters, Kenshin sighed at Misao's 'courage'. Or should we say, 'recklessness'.  
  
"Misao-dono...Ne...That was far too dangerous, jumping off a building like that. But then again, you can't go against two extremely skilled men." Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Although I hate to admit it, you are absolutely right. One of them hurt me quite badly, and the other had this funny straight sword I know nothing about." Misao grumbled. She now had bandages to heal her broken ribs.  
  
"Funny straight sword? Ah, you must mean Enishi's Chinese sword, Wanbattou. It mixes Japanese and Chinese style of fighting, using the Watoujutsu. A little longer than the average katana." Kenshin had a thinking expression. "The other person is most probably Shinomori Aoshi. You said two short swords, correct? It is the Nito Kodachi(?). He is the renowned leader of the ninja group Oniwabanshuu..."  
  
Misao stared at her ribs. "Ouch...he packs quite a punch."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later, Misao was fine as day, and was swimming with Kaoru in the headquarter's private 50-m pool. Kaoru was still flabbergasted at Misao's speedy recovery.  
  
"What can I do? I am weak, so I HAVE to have a good recovery system." Misao always say. Kaoru just replied, "Riiiiightttt..."  
  
They were competing for the upteenth time. Kaoru is still fuming on her losses. Misao was a fast swimmer, because she was naturally quick as a ninja, Kaoru was not as fast but was better at her lungs. Megumi was just watching them from her sunglasses, sunbathing on a chair reading a magazine. Sports was always not her thing. Unless you counted a bikini.  
  
Kaoru childishly splashed around in the pool, panting from too much speed. Misao just giggled and panted just as much.  
  
"Grrrrr...!!" Kaoru growled like a rabid mongrel(refer to last chapter). They were having a good time trying to pull each other down when Kaoru spotted something red in one of the high-up windows of the headquarters beside the pool.  
  
It was Kenshin's hair.  
  
Or rather, Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru waved, and Misao playfully saluted. Megumi turned to face him(upwards) and took off her dark glasses. This was a high sign of respect, because not many people deserved to be seen clearly in Megumi's point of view. People other than Kaoru, Misao, Kenshin, Tae, Sae and all the other colleagues get a taste of what a fake bitch is like.  
  
Kenshin motioned for them to get dressed and meet him. Kaoru nodded enthusiastically while Misao rolled her eyes at Kaoru's obvious change in character in front of Kenshin.  
  
_._._._._._._._._._  
  
Half an hour later, they were all assembled in the meeting room. Kenshin looked exhausted, Kaoru sat down beside him, patting him on the back. She received a small, tired smile. Misao was still cheerful as usual, and Megumi was as cool as ever in her new outfit. Sanosuke was grinning at nothing(or maybe someONE).  
  
"Minna-san, don't worry, you will not be doing missions anytime soon." Kenshin laughed lightly at everyone's seriousness(exception for Misao. Sanosuke is usually worse). "I came to talk to you because we have to be extremely careful from now on. The Shishio Inc. is against us. The Bai Hu is against us. We have to hold ourselves together. WORK together. And all for three swords and one pearl..." Kenshin shook his head and sighed. "The pearl will be extremely useful if ending up in the right hands. It may be lethal but all natural poisons have an opposite effect. I know Enishi is just trying to piss me off, he does not really need the pearl and the poison that much. When can he understand that I feel as bad for Tomoe's death as he does? When? I am tired..." Kaoru's eyes held pain for Kenshin, while the the others felt for him too. Why can't this Enishi guy understand?  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Yukishiro residence, Enishi is still trying to find out who Midori Neko is. He sneezed.  
  
~*~  
  
End of this pathetic chapter. I am sorry I am unable to provide you with a better one. I promise the next would be longer and MUCH better. So don't be angry, ne?  
  
My my, it looks like Enishi has taken a liking for Misao! * sniggers * LOL! But Aoshi is still cold as ever. He finds her familiar, but cannot put a finger on why. And this story seems to have more K+K than A+M...^^;;; But I promise you a happy ending full of Aoshi and Misao fluff!!! ~.~  
  
Himura Kenshin/Shinta  
  
Age: 28 Birthdate: Unknown Height: 170 cm (lol...short) Weight: 60 kg Hobbies: Sleep, doing the laundry, cook, fantasizing about Kaoru(^.~ oops)  
  
Fave clothes: Casual suits Fave animals: A brand new species named 'Kaoru'. Fave colour: Blue(Guess why)  
  
To tell you a fact, I like A+M much better than K+K. But I can't help but add in some K+K! They are so funny and easy to pair up!! Lol!  
  
My greatest thanks to dadsnavygirl831 for being the best loyal reviewer although I do not deserve such flattering attention.  
  
dadsnavygirl831: All your reviews make me laugh! Thank you soooo much. My stories are not that good ^^. Yes, Exams are getting in the way. Keep them coming, because your reviews make my day!  
  
sska: Thank you! I hope that I will still be on your favourites list after this pathetic chapter!  
  
LTP: Ohisashiburi na...NA...  
  
Clemen: Thank you for caring!  
  
BlackKuroneko: Because when you write disclaimers, you protect yourself from being sued. Thank you for the extremely flattering compliments I do not deserve.  
  
BlackKuroneko: ...  
  
BlackKuroneko: ...O.o  
  
Namiko the anime wizard: sure!  
  
La Uno Bonita: Thank you! It just hung on to my mind, ya know? Plus it's just enough: three girls!  
  
Dragon Mastor Lytore: THANK YOU!!!! I hope you will still love this story even after this disgusting chapter!  
  
Jesse the Wolf Demon: I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE FIGHT SCENES!!!!!!! I understand that you like them, and this IS and Action/Adventure story, but I promise there will be at least ONE good fight scene, just for you, 'kay?  
  
Dragowolf: Just to say THANK YOU for caring to press that sacred button and telling me your feelings toward my story. So you know the answer to your question, right? And I am really hoping I can let Hannya and the others be alive but if a certain plot twist does not allow that then SORRY!!  
  
Punky1: Thank you!! ^^  
  
Kashii: I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Currently, this is my favourite and main story, so you can make sure that I will complete it!  
  
Queen of Shadows: Misao is armed with a lot of her kunai, as usual! Lol. Saitoh's angels is not in ff.net lol! Btw, I read your story on 'School prepares you for real life', and if I haven't reviewed, it was fun and enjoyable! Please update!  
  
MP1: heehehehe sorry. Yep! The Oniwabanshuu is associated with the Bai Hu, lol.  
  
MP1: Yes. I did a full profile now, since Kenshin is in the story!  
  
Iron Mouse: My email is phoenixthe1st@hotmail.com! Thanks!  
  
flyinangel777: Oh, you got me! You always get me! Haha! I love Misao!!!!  
  
JT: Yes, it's bad! But I'll MAKE SURE that he regrets it later on!  
  
Johanna Gen: Yeah, sure! I hope you aren't angry at this chapter!!  
  
chris37: Aoshi is working for Enishi! Thanks!  
  
Regards,  
  
MoonPhoenix, who promises to work on the next chapter right away! Hopes real hard that in the end, this whole story will get 100 reviews! That is a faraway dream... 


	5. An Unfair Fight

Kenshin's Angels: Chapter 5: An Unfair Fight  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertaining purposes only.  
  
Thanks! All thank yous are below! (Reviews)  
  
~*~  
  
Enishi summoned Aoshi to his room.  
  
"Yes, Yukishiro?" Aoshi asked, even though he knew what Enishi was going to say.  
  
"Shinomori, I wanted to ask you: Have you found any information about that girl?"  
  
"A little. I have heard from past survived victims that she is a trained thief. A good one, too. Kunai is her favourite weapon. And I found out who she works for."  
  
"Who?" Enishi said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
* In the Shishio Inc. headquarters *  
  
"First, they take the sword WE wanted to take. Second, they took OUR captive!" Houji paced around the room.  
  
"Yes. But about the latter, the captive was THEIR translator." Shishio smoked his pipe, sitting on the big plushy couch he always sat on.  
  
"Whatever it is, Great Shishio-sama, they HAVE to be severely punished. ALL three of them! I am getting sick and tired of Battousai's antics! He sent that weasel girl to take the sword BEFORE we did, and then he sent that Tanuki and Kitsune too! They wiped out our invincible army commandos!!"  
  
"If you had more common sense than that, you would have realised, OF COURSE we will punish them, I AM getting tired of Battousai TOO, and OF COURSE he must take the sword before WE did, or else there would be NO sword to take AT ALL. Lastly, that army thing was YOUR idea." Shishio puffed out smoky rings. Yumi gazed proudly at him.  
  
"What do you propose, then, Shishio-sama?" Houji sheepishly asked.  
  
"What I propose, you babbling idiot, is that we must eliminate the three agents first. The next step would be easy."  
  
Houji looked like somebody who just realized something. "You're right, Shishio-sama! I'll send people right away!"  
  
"One at a time would be good..."  
  
"Yes, Shishio-sama!"  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
"What did you say?" Enishi widened his eyes and looked at Aoshi from his chair.  
  
"Yes. I interviewed 10 survivors and nine of them could tell me so." Aoshi knows all about Enishi's vengefulness towards Kenshin, and was neutral about it. All Shinomori Aoshi cares about is having a good person to fight with, and Battousai seems powerful, for he is almost legendary.  
  
At 25 years old, Aoshi was very mature and serious. He never really cared for the female species. They seemed too stupid and vain for his liking. He remained single all his life, with no girl in all his years. He could vaguely remember somebody, but it was a long long time ago, when he was about thirteen-fourteen. A small girl. A granddaughter of Okina, which, he guessed, must be married and living a normal life by now. Silky jet-black hair covered his ice-blue eyes. Having a strong and tall build, he was one of the rare 'hot' ones. Aoshi, though, made it clear to every woman he meets that he is untouchable, and 'Leave me alone.'  
  
However, the 'Midori Neko' had caught his attention. Why she was known for that name was obvious. Her eyes were gorgeous green, and her movements as graceful as a feline. She did not act like other girls at all, especially the girls which were acquainted with Enishi. Thinking of them makes Aoshi sick. One of them had tried to FLIRT with him. How clever. Aoshi hoped that Midori Neko would stay that way forever, for her own good. If she changes into those dumb blondes, Aoshi knew there was no hope for womankind.  
  
Enishi thought gravely about this new-found information. He trusted the spy network at the Oniwabanshuu. They were most likely correct, but he still could not believe his ears. Enishi lived only to avenge for his dead sister, but when he finally found someone who seemed to share the same loneliness as him, he found out that she worked for Himura Kenshin, his worst enemy. It just seems that he was not fated to be able to love anyone, whether it was sisterly love or mutual attraction.  
  
"..."  
  
Aoshi stared at him.  
  
"Please find her and then capture her. I will pay you any amount of money." Enishi managed to say. Aoshi just shrugged and walked out of the room. It was his way of showing sympathy: to leave the person alone to think. Aoshi didn't care how much the reward was, as long as Enishi would be happy. They were friends, after all.  
  
Aoshi set off.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Makimachi Misao grumbled under her breath(which is very loudly) about "Friggin' foxes and racoons who force innocent weasels to buy dinner at nine at night". It was an amusing sight, really. She was walking to the headquarters from the convienient store as they had all decided to stick together and stay at the HQ. It was dimly lit, and rather creepy. However, Misao did not notice all this as she continued ranting about how evvvvvvvviiiiiil her partners were. Stick together, huh? More like slave labouring.  
  
Suddenly, there was a big, unprofessional shout, "There she is!"  
  
This made Misao look up and around, quickly switching to battle mode.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Aoshi heard the distant cry of, "There she is!". He thought it may be coming from the road after the alley in front of him. Shrugging, he wanted to mind his own business when he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Who the HELL are all FIFTEEN of you and WHAT do you want from ME???!"  
  
Dashing quietly through the short alleyway, he peeped behind-the-wall style. He then gasped in shock. Errrrrr...correct that. He ALMOST gasped in shock.  
  
There were fifteen seem-to-be armed men against one girl. One FURIOUS girl. Midori Neko. This time, however, she was in a pair of khakis and a t-shirt saying: Fear Me. How...right. She was holding a plastic bag that labelled: Seven Eleven(There were those in Japan!). If she didn't have that long braid, Aoshi thought, she may look like a teenage boy!  
  
"Hehehehe...Weasel, you are Battousai's agent or something, yeah?" A mean guy with a scar across his face smirked. Misao started at this. 'Himura is in danger!' she thought.  
  
Refusing to answer, she just glared defiantly and almost let out a low growl.  
  
"Answer me you fucking bitch!" He gave her a loud slap. The force was so great that Misao couldn't help but fall to the hard ground. Amazingly, she got up as fast as she had fell.  
  
"That was like a mosquito sting, Macho-man. I'm impressed." Misao gave a snort. The man quickly recovered from his shock and turned red with fury. "Why you fucking BITCH!" He lunged at her. The others watched, interested. They had never seen the boss so out of control before. Misao easily ducked.  
  
"Oh, so 'fucking bitch' has become a new nickname for me. Sorry buddy. Now that I know what kind of person you are, I won't make the same mistake of being hit again!" Misao winked.  
  
By now, the man was turning PURPLE. With trembling hands he pointed at Misao. He said two words in a gush, like he was being unplugged.  
  
"GET HERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi thought for a while. Should he save her now? Or should he watch, learn about her skills and use the men to weaken her without getting hurt at the same time? Obviously the second choice was better. But FIFTEEN men against a woman was not fair. Although she made a few wise cracks, he could tell that she knew her limits from her worried aura. In Aoshi's opinion, knowing your own limits is a good trait. It doesn't matter if the opponent doesn't know you were worrying about your own abilities.  
  
Nevertheless, he still stayed in his hiding place, waiting for the moment when Midori Neko was at the brink of her limits.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
'Dammit, I have dealt with eight people or so, but not FIFTEEN! Which bastard had the cowardice to actually send fifteen people to kill the three agents of Kenshin?' Misao thought desperately, although not showing it.  
  
"Who," One down. "Do," Two down. "You," Three down. "Bastards," Four down. "Work for?!" Misao panted. Five down. The captain widened his eyes and said, "Errrr...Shishio-sama...!!" He was too scared to care that he had revealed the boss's name. Misao widened her eyes at this, and knitted her brows together. 'I must try my very best! I must protect Himura from those thugs! Himura only deserves the best opponents, not these pathetic son of bitches!' She thought angrily.  
  
At first, she moved with grace and speed, taking out her kunai and throwing them with deadly accuracy. When she ran out of them, she started using her fists. After ten people down, Misao was exhausted. What's more, people who survived her wrath were starting to recover!  
  
'Kuso...so this is what being outnumbered feels like. If I had brought more kunai...shit. It's not time to me thinking about this. I gotta pull myself together!! Kill the captain first!' She then did a disgusting thing by pulling off a kunai blade from a dead man's head and ran to the captain. The captain just stood there, horrified at the bloody thing that was going towards him. Not only was it bloody, he was sure it contained some human brain. Urk!!  
  
Misao smirked at his reaction and went on running. Unknown to her, a man who is about to breathe his last breath pulled the trigger towards Misao's running form. Aoshi noticed this and immediately pulled his kodachi out and butchered that man(of course, he ran there first). It was too late.  
  
A gunshot could be heard, and Misao widened her eyes in shock. She collapsed and blood was coughed out from her throat. It was the most horrible feeling ever. Her thigh was becoming numb, while the pain spread from there to her head. She barely let out a whisper of pain when she fell into deep unconsciousness.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Aoshi picked up her fallen figure and marvelled at her light weight. He carefully slung her into one shoulder and held her there, taking only one kodachi in his hands. He had to make this quick, as the girl's life was in danger if she did not receive treatment as soon as possible.  
  
He turned to the crowd(now lessened to about five) of triumphant men, whose blood ran cold as they saw the deadly look Aoshi sent them.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Again, my greatest thanks to all the reviewers, particularly those who reviewed SUCH encouragement. It really pushed me on, THANKS!!!!  
  
dadsnavygirl831- I LOVE YOU TOOO!!!!! And please don't be jealous when I have nothing to get jealous about. THANK YOU FOR READING THE REST!! Especially Heavenly Hell. It may sound bad, but it is really a good idea. Your next review thanks is below.  
  
dadsnavygirl831- Yes, my school is horrible. I don't go to school in USA, nor do I go to school in UK, and not in China. I live in this small small city that is so small it is also a country. I don't think you would know about it, 'cos it is so damn small. I am 6th grade too! Although it's coming to an end. I'm starting 7th grade at January the next year. Strange, huh? I'm getting my holidays at November and December. So I must pull through this stupid BIG exam and get into a good school. So it's a lot of pressure. But I managed to find time for myself. And yoohoo, I'm psychotic too! Although I'm psychotic in a not-so-psychotic way, 'cos it's FUN to deceive people. Make any sense? No. I went into my room, just like you ordered me to, bu I STILL CANNOT FIND A GODDAMNED WAY I AM A GOOD AUTHOR. In fact, I slack, I'm stupid. Yup. You made me laugh. And I got through a horrifying experience with Kitten Kisses too! Especially Little Is Much. Haha. Well, I got my own fic to worry about now. I don't listen to Eminem. Or is that it? In fact, the only English songs I listen to are those from Linkin Park, Evanescence or Jewel. I rather listen to classical music in a car. Dull, huh? But my passion is Japanese pop, because I love Japanese singers and their songs. In fact, I think I am going to Japan one day and stay there to work as a Jap comic artist! Although it is a faraway dream. I really gotta hang up now, bye!  
  
MP1- I am so glad! I also prefer canon pairings! I mean, Aoshi and Megumi isn't RIGHT. So are the rest. Thank you for liking this fic and sticking to it!  
  
Dragon Master Lytore- * Sobs with gratefulness* THANK...YOU!!  
  
Queen of Shadows- You should really update yours too! And I LOVE Pirates of a Carribean, I watched it twice in a row!! It was really funny! I know you liked it too because I read your Bio. And I liked Misao's escape too. I took quite some time to make it perfect, although it still needs some work. I am trying really hard to brainstorm more fluffy scenes with Aoshi and Misao. Just love the pair.  
  
Ramen- Okay! Sure! Thanks! Now, that's vague. And I like the noodle too!  
  
Lali1- I have been trying really hard to make Aoshi in character, so it is really good someone acknowledged and even noticed my hard work, makes me so happy!  
  
Zaeria- Sadly, it is not as simple as that ^^;;;. I hinted to you!! Haha. Your idea was exactly what came to my mind a month ago, when I started writing this fic. And since then I wanted to make it really special, and I have to have a more original ending. But your opinion was great. Although, I don't think anyone would find my ending original. If you find out the ending, please zip up your mouth and don't tell anyone, okay? I have been trying to make this fic less like Charlie's Angels, and I wanted to make this more of Rurouni Kenshin storyline with just borrowed characters from CA. The three girls seem to fit in. ^_~ Thank you for your encouragement.  
  
unique-starfish- Thank you!! I love your fic, by the way. It's so cute. Hahah. I am really really sorry for the delay!  
  
Punky1- Yes! Although, if you like K+K that much, shouldn't you be at another fic? But I admit, I have been putting a lot of K+K and igoring the others. Well, rest assured, they will have a happy ending with no interference of Enishi. Thank you!!  
  
Jesse the Wolf Demon- Thank you soooo much!! There's a fight scene for ya. And more next chapter! I hope Misao made you laugh this time! I love her character! And I love Aoshi! They are SO made for one another. Right?  
  
~*~  
  
I have been hinting a lot at my review thanks lately. Oh no!  
  
Well, the next chapter would consist of Aoshi bringing Misao to his apartment and taking care of her! Will they realise that they knew each other? Stay tuned! R+R!  
  
I hate sad endings. So be sure there will DEFINITELY be a happy ending, whether it is good or not. ^^ I'll linger there for ya!  
  
MoonPhoenix, who anticipates those reviews, although there will not be many. 


	6. Remembrance

Kenshin's Angels: Chapter 6: Remembrance  
  
What a nice chapter title! Well. It sounds too damn familiar. I think I unconsciously took it from somewhere, but it's a word. People can use words. They're public. Uh huh.  
  
I finished my exam. Finally. I am Free. And I am going Japan soon! ^^ WAI ^^!! I really really want to see what Miyazaki is like!!! And my sister's environment! Yep, yep, yep.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. No way! Rated PG-13 because of violence, violence, and more violence. No adult themes though. You don't have to be 13 to actually read this, but just tolerate my pathetic violence. And language.  
  
Anyway, some serious discussing here:  
  
I have just made a terrible mistake. Due to late updates, I forgot the content of my last chapters, and I accidentally made the last chapter in Japan when they were supposed to be in Shanghai. By the way, Aoshi's real home is in Japan. Greatest apologies. So just set the last chapter in Shanghai. And that Shishio was also in Shanghai.  
  
One last thing. I confess that I took the name 'Bai Hu' from Haoh Airen. So it's not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It barely took ten seconds before everybody fell flat on his own face. Aoshi snorted and wiped his sword(s). He then proceeded to sheath it and walk back to his apartment. It was nearer, and though the girl on his back was very light, he did not wish to walk all the way to Enishi's quarters carrying a bleeding girl and attracting attention. Besides, the sooner she receives treatment, the better. Instead, he took the alley and managed to go unnoticed. Soon, he reached his apartment. Temporary apartment. He had been staying here for almost two months now. Enishi's home also in Japan, and he was just staying because of recent business matters.  
  
The apartment wasn't very big, but comfortable. It was terribly neat for a male's apartment. It had a kitchen, a bedroom and a big living room with one toilet. Specially made for one person. Only.  
  
Aoshi sighed and wondered what exactly made him do this. He laid the sleeping/unconscious girl on his sofa and got to work. First, he disinfected his hands and his tools. Then taking calm and collected moves, he began the operation.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Misao fidgeted and turned, but the moment her right thigh made contact with the sofa, she froze.  
  
"ITTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
If that startled Aoshi, who was meditating in his home clothes(which were painfully formal) on the living room floor, he didn't show it.  
  
Instead, he opened an eye and quirked an eyebrow, silently watching the girl with a hint of amusement.  
  
Misao panted from her outburst and looked at her thigh. It was bandaged tightly, with a little trace of crimson on the white cloth. She stared at it, and then a question mark popped above her head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then she started to think. Think. And think some more. Finally, she took in her surroundings. "Wait a minute, this is not my apartment! Not my bed!" Misao panicked. When she looked at the clock, her eyeballs almost rolled out of her head(yuck).  
  
"12.30 IN THE MORNING??!" Exclaimed Misao.  
  
"Ahem." Something coughed.  
  
Misao turned to look at the source and pointed accusingly at it when she saw that that "it" was a man. "YOU SONOFABITCH!!! WHO'RE YO - huh? Aren't you the guy I saw at Enishi's room? Omigod!"  
  
"You were shot by somebody when you fought with those fifteen men. I simply took you in, and at the same time, captured you."  
  
"OH! Now I remember..." Misao sat at the sofa thinking.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked.  
  
"Yukishiro's orders."  
  
"What? Just Yukishiro? No '-sama'?"  
  
When Aoshi heard that girl say the word 'sama', he felt a jolt of familiarity. A little girl calling him with that word attached to his name.  
  
"H-how much do you know about me?" Misao asked again.  
  
"You work for Battousai, don't you?"  
  
Misao started at this, and cursed under her breath. Her boss was in Shanghai, and they knew it!  
  
"I - I don't know! And whatever questions you ask me, I will NOT ANSWER THEM! Even if I am tortured!"  
  
"We are not going to torture you."  
  
Misao looked visibly relieved at that.  
  
"But we want to know your name." Or rather, AOSHI wanted to know her name.  
  
Misao growled at his sitting posture and huffed, "Makimachi Misao does NOT need a stranger to know her name!"  
  
"But you just told me." Aoshi asked, lifting an eyebrow again(that's twice already!).  
  
Then the full impact of the name 'Makimachi Misao' hit him like a merciless blow.  
  
No, no. It can't be.  
  
Standing up cautiously, he promptly sat beside her at looked at her face, lifting her chin up. Misao gulped and pushed those stirring feelings in her chest away, blushing of embarrassment and of the position they were in.  
  
Ice-blue pinned down warm green.  
  
Aoshi ignored the beauty of her eyes(which was making him feel things) and noted the similarities.  
  
Sea-green orbs, blue-black hair and the same obstinate, stubborn face. Aoshi refused to believe it. Kashiwazaki Nenji's adoptive granddaughter was NOT happily married like he thought so. Bloody hell, she was the girl he punched, for CRYING OUT LOUD.  
  
"Do you happen to know someone called Kashiwazaki Nenji?"  
  
Misao stared at him and did a double-take. "J-Jiya?! Why-"  
  
Yes. Jiya. That was what Misao used to call him.  
  
Then she noticed Aoshi's looks. If the man before her grew long hair and tied it up into a ponytail, he would transform into...  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" She stuttered. Aoshi looked at her and felt a twinge of tenderness. Aoshi had not had any feelings for a long, long, time until tonight. Great.  
  
Meanwhile, Misao was...shocked. Why the hell didn't she listen to Kenshin when he told her about 'the guy who punched you'? She was busy nursing her ribs! WHY?!(Refer to chapter 4)  
  
There was a long long pause, then Misao spoke.  
  
"A-are you really Shinomori Aoshi...?"  
  
Aoshi closed his beautiful eyes and replied, "Yes."  
  
Misao bit her bottom lip. The past was all coming back to her now. The same thing was happening to Aoshi.  
  
Two people who threw away and forgot their painful pasts found each other. And it so happens that each of the painful pasts include the other. So, they started remembering things.  
  
Misao remembered the hugs and piggybacks Aoshi used to give her. She remembered Aoshi's noble ways. His leadership that Misao admired so much. She remembered the paper toys he used to give her. Then, she remembered how much she used to love him, even though she was a very little girl then.  
  
Aoshi remembered the hugs and piggybacks he used to give Misao. He remembered Misao's cheerfulness, stubbornness, loyalty and pride. The intelligence of her which used to baffle him so much. He remembered the paper cranes and paper balls he used to give Misao. Then, he remembered how cute and adorable she was with her unspoilt nature.  
  
She has not changed much since then.  
  
She was still the hyper and tomboyish girl as far as he knew. The only thing that changed was her appearance. She had blossomed from baby fat to a slender figure. From the short Little Misao to the short Big Misao. From big sea-green eyes to big sea-green eyes. Okay fine, she didn't change much appearance wise.  
  
He had to admit, though, that now she was more beautiful than cute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He has not changed much since then.  
  
He was still the iceblock, the cold, unfeeling Aoshi. The cold and unfeeling Aoshi who makes her feel things. The only thing that changed was that he cut off his hair(sounds brutal) and he looked more handsome than ever before. Other than that, his eyes were still the same blue and he was still goddamned tall.  
  
But something was missing.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, where is Hannya? And the rest? Aren't they staying with you? I really miss them(now that I have remembered)!"  
  
At that moment dark clouds settled contentedly on Aoshi's head.  
  
Misao sensed that something was very wrong.  
  
"What...happened? Why do you look so...unhappy?"  
  
Aoshi turned away, refusing to look at her.  
  
"They're dead. They died protecting me." He replied curtly. 'Go on,' he thought. 'Go on and hate me. I caused their deaths.'  
  
Misao widened her eyes in shock. Her mind was a complete blank, except for his words ringing in her head.  
  
First, she felt devastated at their deaths. Then, she saw something else in another light.  
  
'They died protecting me.'  
  
A thought struck her. Aoshi was the most guilt-bearing person she had ever met. Knowing him, he probably almost killed himself when they died protecting him.  
  
Misao reached out and touched Aoshi's hand. Aoshi was startled, but didn't make any move to remove himself from Misao's warm touch.  
  
"That's terrible. It was not your fault. Knowing them, they must have died honorable deaths. They would never have allowed otherwise." Then she paused for a little while. "Tell ya something. Jiya's dead too."  
  
After she said that painful sentence, she did something that she had never done for years.  
  
She shed tears.  
  
"So...So now...we are the only ones left huh? And we are against each other. Fate is cruel. When...when Jiya died I thought it was the end of the world. But I...I held on because I knew that somewhere under the same damn sky I have other people who cared about me, who knew w-who I was and would understand my sadness. Then during my journey to search for you, I met Hi...Himura's previous secretary(Yahiko). He offered me a job as an agent. Usually I don't work for anybody except the Oni - Oniwabanshuu, but I wanted to see all of you so much that I...I figured that I would meet you if I worked as a fighter because all of you are fighters and hopefully one day I could find you again because I would meet thousands of fighters. But I waited for so long, so long that I gave up and threw my past away, painfully building a new 'me'. A 'me' who had friends, smiled all the time just like I used to and went to parties like normal people. Soon enough I forgot about you and the others up to the point that I did not know why I was in this job. Now, everything came back. My jigsaw puzzle was destroyed after I put the pieces so carefully back together. I...just can't take it!!" Misao burst into tears. Aoshi was at a loss for words. He never dreamed that Misao would hurt like this, or else he would have never set foot out of the Aoiya.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
HIS fault. And once again, he felt like killing himself.  
  
"Please...don't cry." Aoshi said softly and amazingly wiped away her tears.  
  
"Aoshi, I love you. I have always loved you. And I just realised that I still love you now. My mind may have forgotten about you, but my heart has always ached because of you. I always dreamt of the same man over and over again. Now I know the man in my dream is you. I know this is unacceptable, because I am practically betraying Himura, and you probably don't know and don't care what the hell I am saying, but I just wanted to tell you that..."  
  
Aoshi stared into Misao's eyes which were sparkling with tears. Right then, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen(And she would always be the most beautiful girl he will ever see).  
  
Before he knew it, he was pressing his lips hard against hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!! Major fluff coming next! I think it was right to rate it PG-13 after all. And meanwhile, chaos is in the Kenshin HQ because MISAO IS MISSING!!!! And what will Aoshi do now that he has found his love?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
purpo kitee katx- Aoshi and Misao is so cute! I agree! So is every character in Rurouni Kenshin! Thank you!  
  
xxxtriple troublexxx- The next chapter's here! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
BlackKuroneko- Muahahahahahahahah! I ended really badly at this one.  
  
BlackKuroneko- Thank you! Fine fine, I'll give you papercut.  
  
Sakura Star- I plan to make this longer than my other fanfic! Seeing that I am in the fifth chappy already, I hope I can achieve it!  
  
Vash-KTP- Thanks!  
  
dadsnavygirl831- Did you know I was practically waiting for your review to come before I begin to update? I am really sorry that nobody asked. That sucks, I know. And my national language is English. Fine, I'm from Singapore. Most modern Singaporeans speak English. All my friends speak English. My family speaks English. The President and Prime Minister speaks English. However, we are a multiracial country. We have the Chinese language too. I'm not good at the Chinese language. So there. Time's short I have to go sorry for the crappy chap!  
  
sOfAaNdAnImE- Thank you!!! I will try my best!  
  
La Uno Bonita- Thank you! Yeah, sorry about Misao too.  
  
eVa We R lOsT- Thank you for the compliment! Don't make me swell too much! I have my flaws.  
  
NIL- Who the hell are you?! Well, thanks.  
  
becci- Yeah they are!  
  
Dragon Master Lytore- Wow. That is a long time! But I'm no better. My jokes aren't funny! Lol!  
  
unique-starfish- Thank you! And your story is great too!  
  
Airna- Whew! I personally think that Aoshi suits Misao the most! : )  
  
ssj-kabuto- Yeah man~  
  
Zaeria- hahahahahhahahha!!! Thank you so much~!!  
  
MizzLee- It's okay! Thank you for the review!  
  
Queen of Shadows- Is this romance enough for you? * winks *  
  
Johanna Gen- Thank you! I hope you can R+R again!  
  
Bob-san- I'm really sorry!!! If you cannot understand, just give me an email!  
  
dark-luv-dove- Yes, I TOTALLY understand!! Thanks! For the Compliment!  
  
Jesse the Wolf Demon- There were no fight scenes here, but there was A+M!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Personally I think this chapter needs proof-reading over and over again. I don't think anybody will understand this!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	7. Understanding

Kenshin's Angels: Chapter 7- Understanding  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I am just a fan.  
  
Author's Notes: I know some of you(a lot of you) have given up on this fic and thus stopped reading it. Even though you all are not reading this thing anymore, I shall pay the greatest respects to you because you have stuck with me for so long regardless the long gaps of time between the chapters. I will continue this ficcy, because I still have a little hope. This fanfiction is drawing to an end(?), but I still think that it should be kept going, so I can't say too soon. My first completed fic(before this one) was too rushed according to my reviewers, so I am trying to improve on that.  
  
Warning: THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT KISSING...LIKE A KISS.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Misao was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. The position they were in was unromantic, but Misao didn't care AT ALL. To be kissed(for the first time ever) by the person you have been in love with for years was...wonderful. Then she felt something wet against her lips.  
  
His...his...TONGUE?!!!!!  
  
Misao panicked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aoshi was also pleasantly surprised, but in another way. He was pleasantly surprised by how soft her lips were. He was bursting with desire to taste it, but he didn't know how.  
  
Then he remembered the romance novels(A/N:Come Come Paradise trilogy) that the old perverted geezer(Okina) had forced him to read.  
  
'Thank you, Okina, wherever you are.' Aoshi thought, amused.  
  
He slowly opened his mouth and was careful not to scare Misao. He probed his tongue to meet her lips. He felt her tense up, and broke the kiss(it all happened very fast).  
  
Misao licked her lips, and that caused Aoshi to feel various different sensations. She paused a while and said, "I have never kissed before."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Misao was really happy. That obviously meant something.  
  
"Can we do it again? I mean, I sort of...messed it up." Misao asked. It had never occurred to her to actually ask why he kissed her. She already knew. It's like that.  
  
Love...is like that.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Misao's lips met with Aoshi's again. This time, she knew what to do. Megumi had always talked about it. First, the...probing...well, that's done.  
  
Then, the real kiss starts...  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The sun came up quite quickly after that. Misao was sleeping on the sofa, Aoshi was holding her hand and sitting at the edge of the sofa. He hadn't slept a wink. Aoshi rarely slept, anyway.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
After quite a long period of intimate interaction(HA!), Aoshi, being the older and more sensible one, told her that she needed some rest, as she was injured. Misao pouted, but said nothing more. She fell asleep after Aoshi had promised that he would hold her hand.  
  
*End FLASHBACK*  
  
Aoshi studied her small, heart-shaped face. Even when she is sleeping, she looks like a stubborn woman.  
  
Yes, a woman.  
  
Right then she started to stir and blink her eyes open.  
  
"Hi." She smiled up at him. And then she started to frown. "Why are you still here? Aren't you a dream?"  
  
Aoshi smiled and helped her up. Boy, she was weird. Cute weird.  
  
"Go and wash your face and gurgle you mouth with mouth wash. I've got no extra toothbrush."  
  
Misao, fully awake this time, decided not to argue but was grumbling under her breath. Aoshi caught words like 'stupid', 'like a child', and some other profanities.  
  
Misao was clearly not a morning person.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Misao gurgled with all her might. Aoshi was such an asshole. She KNEW basic hygiene. In fact, she might not look it (and act it), but she is actually a really clean person.  
  
Angrily, she spat out the disgusting mouthwash. It really stung her tongue.  
  
Tongue...  
  
She blushed and shook her head furiously. It was time to think of more important matters...like how the hell she was going to warn Himura.  
  
~=~=~=~  
  
Himura Kenshin and co. were dead worried. Misao was missing. Who could have kidnapped her? Enishi and his men? That was a possibility. What about Shishio? He also has a Shanghai branch. But why kidnap? Shishio's main plan is to kill everyone. About Enishi... he wasn't sure.  
  
Where could she be??!  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
After Misao washed and cleaned up, she walked out of the bathroom. She saw Aoshi, already cleaned in another spare bathroom.  
  
Misao, being smarter than most people, knew that she was still being kidnapped, love or no love. A ninja does his duties right to the end.  
  
"So, when do I get to see Enishi?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Misao. But Enishi will not harm you. You are to go to his apartment now."  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
Aoshi had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Whenever I can."  
  
~()~()~()~  
  
Misao sat on the couch in Enishi's office. She was neither gagged nor tied up. Aoshi stood somewhere near, And Enishi sat on the chair behind the big oak table. Misao's palms were sweating and she was clutching the fabric(jeans) above her knees.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Misao asked, not letting her guard down. She was still wondering if she was being kidnapped when she was perfectly free.  
  
"I want to lure Battousai here. He never answers my challenges."  
  
'Duh,' Misao thought. 'Who would want to answer challenges from an ultra- psycho maniac like you?' That thought was quite unpleasant.  
  
Enishi began to stand up and sort some papers. He nodded to Aoshi. Aoshi understood.  
  
"Get up," Aoshi said to Misao. When Misao refused to and stubbornly(cutely) stayed at her seat, Aoshi gently pulled her up and led her out of the room, leading to Enishi's living room. Enishi stayed at a large house with only one floor. Outside was a path leading to a dojo where he practised in.  
  
The gentle way Aoshi treated Misao was not unobserved by Enishi. Aoshi stayed in the soundproof office, knowing that Enishi wanted to talk to him.  
  
Enishi didn't waste any time. "Is it my imagination, or have you and that girl have any relationship?"  
  
Aoshi gave a short and honest answer: "Yes."  
  
Enishi was not affected. "How?"  
  
"She was a member of the Oniwaban. Don't worry. I'll still do my duties. But if you dare lay a finger on her, you'll wish you had never come to this world."  
  
Enishi smiled. He was too late. She belonged to someone else. But he had no time to think of these things. The Battousai must have seen the letter by now...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Kenshin stared at the words written on a small piece of paper:  
  
Battousai,  
  
You want your agent back, you come and get her at my place.  
  
Enishi  
  
It was short and simple. There was not a single word that implies a fight, but it was obvious.  
  
Kenshin sweared. He rarely sweared, although he has been saying all sorts of profanities recently. He had always avoided Enishi's challenges, and Enishi has never really appeared right in front of his doorstep. He always had a choice. But now, there is no choice. This time, there is an innocent person involved - Misao.  
  
She had nothing to do with this. By now Kenshin was really angry. He set out to find that bastard(another reckless vulgarity) and get Misao out of the place safe and sound.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
Kenshin froze at the voice. It was Kaoru.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: I know that scene wasn't up to your standards. But it is my first time, so forgive me!!! And I also know that this chapter was really not good, and I sincerely apologize for the lateness as I was immersed in things like posting results of my school blah blah. 


	8. Understanding Part Two

**Kenshin's Angels  
  
Chapter 8: Understanding Part Two  
  
Author's note: There is nothing right now that can express my apologies other than this chapter. Review thanks will be much more summarised, I can't afford to break 's rules.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
**  
Enjoy the chapter! (I doubt it)

* * *

Kenshin spun around and his eyes leveled Kaoru's, violet ones against determined blue. Kenshin's first reaction was a definate no.  
  
"NO WAY in hell am I getting you in danger too! Can't you see? Misao is in deep deep shit now. I don't want to risk losing any of you, not here, not now, not EVER!" Kenshin was almost shouting, his normally gentle eyes now flecked with gold here and there. He silently added, 'Especially not you.'  
  
Kaoru didn't seem to get it though. Either that, or she was darn determined. She had never seen Kenshin so...mad before. However, she did not falter in her decision.  
  
"I can help, I swear!" Kaoru pleaded in a serious and almost desperate manner. "I WANT to save Misao too! She is every bit my flesh and bone...Megumi can't because she is out on emergency call in the hospital she is going undercover in. But if she had a choice, Megumi would surely come with you also!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed when he noticed how her own orbs could look so heavenly, even when she was desperate. 'This is not the time to be fantasizing, you pervert,' Kenshin reprimanded himself. He wanted so much to keep her safe, so much to protect her, and yet he didn't have the heart to refuse her. Kenshin thought with self-comfort, "What if Shishio took this time to come and kill Kaoru?"  
  
He said nothing, but there was something about the way he turned and walked away that made Kaoru notice his consent. Without an ounce of regret she grabbed her bokken and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Shishio was furious when he heard about the failure of his plan to kill Misao off. Houji was even worse, he was practically tearing the poor person who recommended that group of thugs apart with his blazing anger.  
  
Houji came up with another plan in no time. He had heard about the challenge from a spy near Enishi's office. He knew where exactly to find Kenshin and his angels.  
  
"You dumbass, send me another gunner, and make sure this one is good."

* * *

Kenshin slammed the door open, not bothering to hide his annoyance. There was no one inside the house. Kaoru looked around and spotted Enishi, Misao and Aoshi in a park not too far away. It was an abandoned playgrond, and apparently they had to fight there too.  
  
Misao gave a huge smile when she saw Kaoru coming towards them. However, she dropped that smile when she thought about them being in danger. Her hands and legs were tied and she was on a chair, or else she could have run away.  
  
Enishi and Kenshin just stood 3 metres opposite each other, as if trying to murder the other by staring. Their eyes were so intense, so cold. Enishi's were full of hatred. Kenshin's were merely determined. Their auras burst into life, and Aoshi immediately knew that this would not be a normal fight.  
  
What was actually a few minutes seemed like a few hours. Misao watched silently, her face showing no sign of emotion except attentiveness. Kaoru did the same, only she was praying so hard for Kenshin that it was obvious in her expression. Aoshi analysed the chances of winning for each swordsman to himself.  
  
When a gust of wind blew, a fruit from a nearby tree snapped from its branch. The sound was magnified a hundred times over because of the tense silence. Both Enishi and Kenshin knew that this was enough for a distraction. They suddenly disappeared from where they were standing. Kaoru and Misao tried their hardest to make out what the hell was going on, and even Aoshi had some difficulty catching up with them with his naked eye. He had to use is senses too.  
  
A resounding 'clang' of swords was heard, nothing more. And when the spectators finally saw the fighters again, the results were unapparent.  
  
It all happened so quickly that the same fruit that escaped its tree had just barely landed on the grass with a loud 'thud' when it was over.  
  
Kaoru unconsiously wiped the layer of glistening sweat on her brow, her eyes never leaving them, trying to search for a sign that Kenshin had won, had inflicted damage somehow. She refused to think that Kenshin was the one that was hurt.  
  
They were not facing each other, Enishi was holding his Chinese sword with both hands, while Kenshin was still in the aftermath position of the Battou- jutsu.  
  
Enishi did not wince when blood started to draw out of his cheek. Kenshin remained calm as his right cheek started bleeding too.  
  
It was a tie. An uncanny one at that.  
  
Suddenly, a man dressed all black sprung out of nowhere. He pointed a gun at a shocked Kenshin and cocked it. An evident smirk was shown even through the cloth mask.  
  
Kaoru saw all this happening, and she didn't even stop to think. With the fastest speed she had ever achieved, she appeared right in front of her beloved. It was as if she was able to control time. Everything was all of a sudden slow motion to her, and protecting Kenshin was her first priority. Even the pulling of the trigger could not match her speed.  
  
A loud bang was heard, followed by an anguished cry from Kenshin.

* * *

Aoshi had already gotten rid of the assasin before he could run away. Kenshin, however, didn't care. His aura, which was lively only moments ago, became full of despair. His arms were desperately curled around a pale Kaoru. She was losing blood, and losing life, at an alarming rate. Misao's bullet wound was only a scrape. The bullet that Kaoru took was driven straight into her side.  
  
In no time Kaoru was on Enishi's fastest car to Megumi's hospital. Enishi had watched all this, and somehow he could not bring himself to be an asshole any longer. Misao and Aoshi were taking care of Kaoru, while Kenshin almost sobbed into her still body. Her lips were a dead purple, and her usually flushed cheeks ghostly white. Misao tried her best to stop the bleeding, but she could only minimize it. Aoshi's first aid knowledge proved to be useful, as the bleeding became less and less rapid.

* * *

Megumi stepped out of her last operation. It was successful, if just barely. She was tired, and hoped to get back to headquarters as quickly as possible to sleep, and maybe get some news about the missing Misao. However, when she saw the people running in and the person on the stretcher, her heart skipped a beat. It was undoubtly Kaoru. Even though she was ghastly white, it was the same stubborn chin and the same hair colour. Misao was running by the stretcher, and with a few people she didn't know. What shocked Megumi most, however, was Kenshin's distraught face. He was murmuring words to Kaoru, trying to keep her in the Earth.  
  
The doctor immediately chucked all thoughts of going home into the bin. She didn't even feel tired anymore, and she sprung into action.

* * *

While Megumi was operating on Kaoru, a nurse came to report to the four people waiting about her condition. Kaoru had no family whatsoever, so it was acceptable for the people taking care of her to listen.  
  
"Miss Kamiya has a very deep gun would right beside her abdomen. It was a miracle it missed her kidneys and other important organs. But she has lost an impressive amount of blood. It is unsure whether she would be able to make it."  
  
Kenshin felt relieved when he heard that the bullet missed the vital parts. But when he heard the second part he immediately asked the nurse a question.  
  
"Can I donate my blood to her? I'm an O, I can donate to any blood type I wish to."  
  
The nurse looked skeptical. "Mr Himura, correct? You will have to go for several tests though. And it may take quite some time, barely enough to save your employee's life."  
  
"I am giving it a try! NOW!" The nurse was startled by his urgency, and hurriedly led him to the blood test room.

* * *

That left Aoshi, Misao and Enishi. Misao prayed hard, clasping her hand to Aoshi's bigger ones. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, and silently waited. By then Misao was sobbing hysterically, her head bowed down.  
  
Enishi did not quite know what to feel. But somehow his heart finally understood the pain Kenshin felt all these years.

* * *

Reviews:  
  
Thanks to **chibi-yumi, rin/sessh, SulliMike23, Sapphire-Gal, SoT'N'Kenshin, FashionGal, sska**(its alright:D), **Leila Jenkens, Ryuu no Furui Yami, indigochipmunk**(you are darn right), **Thirteen Black Roses, Angel81, The-Lone- Lemon**(Thank you so much), **BelleDayNight, karen, Xena**(not yet!), **LTP**(heez) VERY MUCH!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
Now on to people who asked questions:  
  
**Dadsnavygirl831**- AHHHHHHH!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!!! Haha just kidding. I forgive you. hugs  
  
**Inufan17**- Yes, I will put AM in it after this Kaoru incident completes. :D  
  
**Dragon Master Lytore**- I know I am a lazy bum who writes really short stuff, but yeah. Thank you so much for the constructive comment.  
  
**Rurouni madness**- I love people like you.  
  
**Sioned**- That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I will keep it in mind. Thank you for sticking to this fanfic!  
  
**Unique-purple-starfish**- HAHA thank you!!! You are a great writer too!!  
  
**Jade eyed neko**- Well, what can I say? Thank you so much for being so tolerant with me and my extremely short chapters. Love ya.  
  
**Cindy**- They are hollywood stars who acted in Charlie's Angels, the movie which I based my agent thing from. Go watch their movies!  
  
**MoonPhoenix.** With lots of love.


End file.
